Amando en Silencio
by RebecaNara
Summary: Amando en secreto, temiendo decir lo ke sienten, alejandose por el silencio, amandose sin saberlo. Te odio Ron. Por que?. Por ke t amo. Yo t amo. por que a mi?. Por ke solo tu le das sentido a mi vida, por ser tu Hermione... por que Nadie manda al corazón
1. Te Odio Mi AMor

**Weno aki estoy yo kon otro fic, ya van tres al mismo tiempo XD, pero no fallaré con ninguno, lo prometo D.**

**Este fik es sobre Ron y Hermione, como ambos aman en silencio, sin atreverse a decirse lo que sienten, y como se van enamorando cadia día mas, pero al mismo tiempo ese silencio en el que viven los comienza a alejar.**

**Espero ke les guste y me dejen muchos Reviews XD, me alegran el día jeje.**

**Este es sobre la lucha interna que vive HErmione. Pasen y lean XD**

1

Te Odio Mi Amor

Hace calor, sin embargo no me muevo de mi sitio. Estoy en la sala común, intentando hacer mis deberes, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo concentrarme. Todo me recuerda a ti, no me puedo concentrar, estas en mi mente todo el tiempo.

¡¿Pero por que tu?!

¿Por qué?...

¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

Cada vez que te veo, algo dentro de mi despierta, un sentimiento que hasta ahora no conocía, un sentimiento que solo tu provocas...

¡No Hermione!, No puedes, debes sacarlo de tu corazón...

El es tu amigo, solo tu amigo, siempre lo ha sido, y nunca sentirá por ti nada más que un cariño fraternal, solo amistad...

Además ¿Qué es lo que le ves?

El es distraído, impuntual, nada aplicado, no habla más que de quidditch, siempre esta quedándose dormido en las clases, además, es un bruto, todo lo quiere arreglar a golpes, y es celoso...

Celoso...

¿Cómo olvidar en cuarto año? El baile...

Te lastimo ese año, pero ¿Por qué?

Por que no te invito a ti primero, por que te tomo como su última opción, por que no pensó en ti...

Si, pero estaba celoso de Krum...

Jajaja, si, estaba celoso, te dijo que no te convenía, que quería algo más que solo tu amistad...

Si supiera que lo que quieres es que ahora el sienta algo más que amistad por ti...

No, no... no puedo...

Ay Hermione¿A quien quieres engañar?, Sabes que te encanta todo de el.

Te encanta que sea tan distraído, por que entonces recurre a ti, y eso a ti te encanta, te encanta tenerlo cerca, que te haga preguntas tan obvias, y que las respuestas estén frente a su nariz, pero te duele que no te haga la pregunta que tu tanto deseas escuchar, y más te molesta que no encuentre la respuesta, que ha tenido todo el tiempo...

Pero tambien te encanta que sea impuntual. Te encanta verlo llegar corriendo a las clases, te encanta que llegue con el cabello revuelto y la camisa a medio fajar, con la corbata mal puesta, y te encanta que se siente junto a ti y escuchar su respiración agitada por haber recorrido medio colegio en medio minuto, y más te gusta que te susurre al oído .. –Mione, pásame la tarea... –Con esa voz, ese sonido grave que te vuelve loca, que hace que se te

erice la piel y no puedas pensar. Pero más te gusta decirle que no, y que te ponga esa carita de niño bueno, que te hace librar una lucha interna para no lanzarte a sus brazos en ese mismo momento, y termina ganando, y te dedica una sincera sonrisa que logra borras todos tus miedos, tus preocupaciones, tus dudas...

Te encanta que no sea aplicado. Por que te encanta verlo intentando hacer sus deberes a último minuto, te encanta ver como se rasca la cabeza en busca de una respuesta, te encanta como muerde sus plumas cuando no sabe que escribir, te encanta que no te deje concentrarte con el continuo patear la silla con nerviosismo, y te encanta que se asome a ver tu trabajo cuando cree que no lo estas mirando, y cuando pone esa expresión de alegría cuando encuentra la respuesta en tu trabajo. Y te encanta que luego te pida que revises su trabajo, y sonríes al ver sus faltas de ortografía...

Te encanta que sea un bruto y que todo lo arregle a golpes, por que cuando lo hace, siempre es por defenderte, siempre por ti...

Y te encanta ver como se aburre de lanzarle hechizos al rubio oxigenado y se le vaya encima a puño limpio y lo derribe al primer golpe. Te encanta ver lo fuerte que es, y te encanta ver como se las arregla para quitarse de encima a los dos gorilas de los perros falderos del hurón, y te encanta oírlo amenazar a cuanto se le pone enfrente, que si se atreven a insultarte denuevo, les ira peor...

Pero odias todo eso de el, odias que pelee, odias que no haga sus deberes, odias que sea tan distraído, odias que no hable de nada más que de ese "deporte de neandertales", lo odias, lo odias, lo odias... Pero lo que más odias de el, es que te encanta que te haga odiarlo, por que al mismo tiempo, eso te hace amarlo cada vez más...

Acaba de entrar por el agujero del retrato acompañado de Harry.

¡Pero mira nada mas como vienen! Están hechos un asco, seguramente vienen del entrenamiento de Quidditch.

-Hola Hermione –dice Harry, mientras entra a la desierta sala, después de todo no hay nadie más que yo, hace mucho calor como para quedarse adentro. –Voy a bañarme, estuvo bastante dura la practica hoy, y sudamos mucho con este calor. –Sube las escaleras... ¡Espera un momento¿Estoy sola con ÉL?

Si, estamos los dos solos...

El aún esta parado cerca de la entrada, estático, escudriñándome con la mirada ¿Qué tanto ve?

Esos ojos azules parecen querer llegar hasta el fondo de mi alma, esa mirada penetrante, esos ojos que dicen todo y no dicen nada al mismo tiempo, esos ojos en los que me puedo perder y esperar a que me digan que tambien me aman...

¡No!, Debo dejar de verlo a los ojos, no puedo permitir que se de cuenta de lo que siento...

Grave error...

Deje de mirar sus ojos, y acabo de darme cuenta de cómo viene...

Si Hermione, acéptalo, tu lo sabes bien...

Lo que más te encanta de el es eso...

Trae la túnica del equipo de Griffindor desabrochada, y la camisa desfajada y abierta hasta la mitad, tiene el cabello algo largo y desordenado por el viento, con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su frente, y ahí, denuevo, esos ojos que me cortan la respiración, y...

Oh no, no, no...

Esa sonrisa, esa media sonrisa, esa picardía que ahora reflejan sus ojos...

Si, lo que más te encanta de él es ese toque salvaje e infantil que tiene, eso que te vuelve loca...

¡No!, Debo controlarme, que se muy bien que el no siente lo mismo por mi... Será mejor que ya me vaya.

Recojo mis libros, y sin siquiera despedirme subo a mi habitación.

-Hermione... –Ay no, no esa voz. Siento que las piernas se me vuelven gelatina, pero sigo caminando e ignoro su llamado.

Entro a mi habitación, y veo que esta vacía, vacía... y ÉL no esta ahí...

No puedo más, arrojo mis libros dentro del baúl y me tiro boca abajo sobre mi cama, ni siquiera me preocupo de cerrar las cortinas¿Qué caso tiene? Nadie sabe por que lloro, nadie más que ÉL sabe que estoy ahí, pero Él no vendrá para consolarme...

Mi almohada esta húmeda nuevamente con mis lagrimas.

Mi almohada, esta cama, las sabanas y estas cortinas color carmín... Las únicas testigos de mi llanto, las únicas que saben que lo amo en silencio, pero ellas no hablan, nadie sabrá lo que siento por Él, Él nunca sabrá que lo amo en secreto...

N/A: Y bien? ke les parecio? Espero ke les aya gustado, el sig kapi va a ser sobre lo ke siente Ron, y aki les dejo un pekeño spoiler:

¿Por que tuvo que ser ella?

Por que no puedo nagarlo, me vuelve loco...

No puedo despegar mis ojos de ella mientras me examina con la mirada. Esta ahciendo su tarea, como siempre. Hace mucho calor, y lo agradesco, su tunica esta sobre una silla, y tiene los primeros botones de la blusa deabotonados, la corbata suelta y la falda más corta, seguramente para no sentir tanto calor...

Tiene el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, sin embargo unos mechones rebeldes caen sobre su rostro, ese hermoso rostro con el que sueño todas las noches...

jeje, ya fue mucho, si kieren saber más dejen reviews, si me dejan algunos hoy, les prometo ke aktualizo hoy mismo XD.

Y ya saben, igual ke kon mis otros dos fics, pueden dirigir sus preguntas a los personajes y ellos les reponderan XD.

Besos

RebecaNara


	2. Eres Mi Delirio

**Weno pss aki esta el segundo kapi de este fik, espero les guste. Es sobre los pensamientos y sentimientos de Ron haci Hermione XD.**

**isa: Gracias!! Me aya gustado mi fic XD, Me alegraste el día con tu review XD.**

**Weno ya no los entretengo, aki esta el segundo kapi. y ¬¬ los personajes no me pertenecen bla bla bla.. XD**

2

Eres Mi Delirio

Vaya, pero que calor hace, Harry está loco¿Cómo se le ocurre sacarnos a practicar con este calor? Me estoy derritiendo, además que no me puedo concentrar en el juego, es que ella esta siempre en mi mente...

¿Pero que estupideces dices Ron¿Alguna vez escuchas tus propios pensamientos?

Supongo que no, je, eso es lo que dice ella...

"_Ronald Bilius Weasley! __¡¿Alguna vez escuchas tus propias idioteces?..."_

¿Pero es que como rayos quiere que preste atención a lo que hago, si ella siempre esta ahí, distrayéndome, haciéndome perder la poca concentración que tengo? Es que sencillamente ella me...

Waaa!!!

Uff... De la que me salve, acabo de esquivar una Bludger.

Harry se esta riendo. ¿Qué le pasa¿Qué tengo monos en la cara o que?

Jajaja, Ginny acaba de golpearlo con la Quaffle¡Bien hecho!

Vaya¡Por fin! Gracias! Algunas nubes están pasando sobre el estadio de quidditch, al menos no nos dará tan de lleno el sol... ¡Mira!, Esa se parece a...

¡Weasley¿En que habíamos quedado¿No dijiste que la sacarías de tu mente? Es mejor cortar por lo sano antes de que sea demasiado tarde...

¿Pero a quien quiero engañar? Podré intentar sacarla de mi mente momentáneamente, pero se que jamás lograré sacarla de mi corazón... Y eso es lo que más me duele...

¡Arggg¡¿Por qué tubo que ser ella¡¿Por qué?!

¡Solo te estas lastimando a ti mismo!

Ella jamás podría sentir algo por ti, solo la amistad que han compartido desde hace seis años...

Seis años... Wow!, seis años en los que logró robarse tu corazón, o tal vez fue desde en el momento en que la conociste...

Si, lo recuerdo bien...

Flash Back...

"Hola, han visto un sapo? lo perdió un niño llamado Neville... Oh! estas haciendo magia, continua"

_Pero quien se cree que es?_

_Wow, que lindos ojos..._

_¡¿Lindos ojos¡Ron! Es una niña! No hay tiempo para niñas, Vamos Weasley, concéntrate, deja de ver sus hermosos ojos... ejem, digo, deja de ver a.. a... a la mandona esa.. si , eso es, y vuelve amarilla tu rata._

"_Ejem, Rayo de sol. color de la mantequilla, convertid esta rata en amarilla!"_

_¿Pero que rayos? Mmm.. debí suponerlo, los gemelos me engañaron, otra vez...¬¬_

"_Seguro que es un hechizo real? Yo he intentado algunos sencillos, pero funcionan, mira: Oculus Reparo!"_

_Wow, increíble, arreglo los lentes de Harry!_

_¡No la adules idiota! Además, no es la gran cosa, yo podría hacerlo, si quisiera.. ¡Pero no quiero!_

_Mmm.. ya se va, lastima, sus ojos si son bonitos... ¡¿Qué estas diciendo Ronald Weasley?!_

"_Vístanse ya, estamos por llegar"_

_Si, eso vete de una vez! ay no, esta regresando¿Ahora que?_

"_Por cierto, tienes tierra en la nariz, quítatela!"_

_Mandona insufrible¡¿Pero quien se cree que es?! _

_Pero esos ojos..._

Fin del Flash Back...

Jaja, y aún es una mandona, pero esos ojos...

Y el baile de navidad, como olvidarlo..

Se veía hermosa¡Que estúpido fui¡Debí haberla invitado primero que Krum...

¡Ese maldito neandertal¡

"Errmione, Errmione..."

¡Idiota hijo de...

Pero que idioteces digo... Hermione tiene razón, yo soy el neandertal...

El si tubo el valor suficiente como para invitarla, el si le dijo lo que sentía, seguramente ella lo ama...

Ella se merece alguien como Krum¡Pero juro que si se atreve a lastimarla yo lo mato!...

-¡RON!

Changos! Uff, casi me caigo de mi escoba¿Pero quien..?

Ginny¿Qué esta loca o que?..

Espera! Todos están en el suelo¿Ya terminó la practica?

Acabo de aterrizar, al menos de la escoba, por que mi mente sigue en las nubes, con Ella...

Y es que la verdad no se que es lo que me pasa¿Qué es lo que tiene que me vuelve loco?

Eam.. Veamos, Nada¡ Es una sabelotodo insufrible, siempre regañándome por que no hago mis deberes a tiempo, criticando mis faltas de ortografía, nunca quiere pasarme la tarea, nunca quiere romper las reglas...

Un momento¡ Ella siempre rompe las reglas..

Jeje¿Cómo olvidar en quinto año? Rompió todas las reglas habidas y por haber... Jajaja.

Si, es cierto, ella es una sabelotodo, pero es que es eso lo que me vuelve loco!

Adoro entrar en la biblioteca y encontrarla escondida tras una pila de libros, estudiando y escribiendo, haciendo tareas...

Me encanta ver como se recoge el cabello en un moño sosteniéndolo con su varita...

A veces solo voy con ella a la biblioteca para poder observarla, me conformo con ver como se pasa sus cabellos indomables por detrás de las orejas...

Me vasta con verla sonreír cuando termina un trabajo perfecto, para alegrarme el día, para olvidar mis angustias, para olvidarme del mundo...

¡Es que Ella es mi delirio!

Quisiera poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y que el mundo entero lo supiera!

Quisiera poder decírselo a Ella...

¡Arggg!

¡TE AMO HERMIONE!

¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!, Y me odio por hacerlo!

¡Por que se que tu jamás podrás sentir lo mismo por mi, y aún así te amo!

¡Te amo y me odio, por que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido¡

Por que ya no puedo ni imaginar mi vida sin ti...

Vaya, ya estamos subiendo las escaleras, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando entramos al castillo...

-Ron... –Harry viene caminando a mi lado. -¿Estas bien? No has hablado desde que te reíste de mi...

-Lo siento... –Es lo único que alcanzo a murmurar, ni siquiera puedo hablar...

-¿Es Hermione cierto? –Vaya, que bien me conoces amigo...

-Harry, es que.. argg. olvídalo...

-Vamos amigo, sabes que puedes decírmelo, yo no diré nada si tu no quieres.

De acuerdo, se lo diré, es que ya no puedo más! Si no se lo puedo decir a mi mejor amigo, entonces a quien?¡

-LA AMO HARRY! La amo, la amo, la amo, la amo,! y no se lo puedo decir!- Me he sentado en las escaleras, no puedo caminar, las piernas se me vuelven gelatina al pensar en ella.

Harry acaba de sentarse junto a mi, y me ha puesto la mano en el hombro, el siempre ha estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas...

-Lo se hermano, lo que no entiendo es por que no se lo dices... –Tampoco yo, créeme amigo, tampoco yo...

-Es que se que ella no siente lo mismo por mi...

-Te sorprenderías Ron...

Espera¿Qué significa eso? Ella siente lo mismo que yo?

Creo que estoy sonriendo como idiota, jaja, pero es que la sola idea de que ella sienta lo mismo por mi es.. WOW!!!

Rayos, Harry ya esta por entrar a la sala común, debo apresurarme a preguntarle que fue lo que quiso decir con eso de " Te sorprenderías Ron..."

Acabamos de entrar por el agujero del retrato y...

Oh no, ahí esta Ella...

Wow, se ve hermosa...

-Hola Hermione –Harry acaba de saludarla, Que raro que Ella este aquí sola, hace mucho calor como para estar adentro. - Voy a bañarme, estuvo bastante dura la practica hoy, y sudamos mucho con este calor. –Esta subiendo las escaleras...

¡Un momento! Eso fue intencional!

¡Me esta dejando solo con Ella¡Traidor!

Espera, je, estoy solo con ella en la sala común...

¡Me estas matando Hermione!

¿Por que tuvo que ser ella?

Por que no puedo negarlo, me vuelve loco...

No puedo despegar mis ojos de ella mientras me examina con la mirada. Esta haciendo su tarea, como siempre. Hace mucho calor, y lo agradezco, su túnica esta sobre una silla, y tiene los primeros botones de la blusa desabotonados, la corbata suelta y la falda más corta, seguramente para no sentir tanto calor...

Tiene el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, sin embargo unos mechones rebeldes caen sobre su rostro, ese hermoso rostro con el que sueño todas las noches...

Estoy sonriendo como idiota denuevo, parece que lo ha notado por que esta desviando su mirada...

Esa hermosa mirada color miel que me hipnotiza, que me embelesa, esa mirada que se robo mi corazón, y no lo quiero recuperar...

Acaba de recoger sus cosas y se fue a su habitación sin siquiera despedirse¿Por qué lo hizo?

¡Me matas Mione!

Me acabo de sentar en el mismo sofá donde minutos antes estaba Ella...

Tengo un nudo en la garganta y las lagrimas luchan por salir de mis ojos, y no las reprimo, después de todo no hay nadie en la sala común, y la única persona que sabe que estoy aquí solo es Ella, pero no vendrá para ahuyentar mis penas con su sonrisa...

Las cenizas de la chimenea son las únicas testigos de que lloro, yo! Que nunca antes había llorado por una chica, ahora parezco un niño asustado, y no puedo ir a refugiarme en sus brazos...

Y lo que más me lastima es que ella nunca podrás corresponderme, y por lo tanto jamás sabrá que yo, la amo en silencio...

N/A: Y bien? espero les haya gustado, y komo siempre, aki les dejo un pekeño spoiler.

Alguien acaba de entrar a mi habitación, seguramente es alguna de las chicas, mejor cierro las cortinas antes de que me atosiguen con preguntas...

Estoy en sok, no me puedo mover, ahi est ÉL, mirandome con esos ojos que parece que llegan hasta mi alma...

Pero que veo? Tiene los ojos llorosos¿Que le pasrá¡como quisiera poder consolarlo y abrazarlo...

¿Que esta haciendo? se acerca a mi cama...

Intento decirle algo, pero...

Me esta abrazando!...

jeje mucho x 20 XD, si kieren saber ke pasa, dejenme reviews XD. y ya saben, pueden dirigir sus reviews a los personajes y ellos les reponderan XD.

Besos

RebecaNara.


	3. Lagrimas De Un Alma Rota

**Weno pss aki estoy kon el tercer kapi. Jeje, se ke akabo de aktualizar hoy mismo el segundo, pero es ke sus reviews realmente me animan!! jeje XD**

**isa: Gracias por tu kmetario ejej, lo tomare en cuanta, pero, kuando tienen - significa que estan hablando, y cuando estan en cursiva con " " significa que es algo que recuerdan que dijo otra persona, y todo lo demás es cuando estan pensando. Espero haberlo dejado claro jeje XD**

**Vaniia: Eam.. el comentario que me dejaste se llama review ¬¬... jaja, muchas gracias, me alegra ke te guste mi fik XD.**

**-so'cute-: GRACIAS!!! Me animo mucho tu review D tnx, jeje, tambien tengo otros dos fics. Abajo escribiré sus nombres XD**

3

Lagrimas De Un Alma Rota

No se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, encerrada en mi habitación, llorando sin poder desahogarme, por que cada lagrima que lloro lleva su esencia, y las que intento reprimir dentro de mis ojos, llevan su imagen...

Una imagen que me atormenta a cada segundo por no poder tenerlo aquí, junto a mi, por no poder refugiarme en sus brazos para que me consuele...

¿Pero que digo?, Si estuviera en sus brazos no tendría razón alguna para llorar...

Siento que una parte de mi muere cada instante que estoy lejos de el...

¡Como puede ser que esto tenga que terminar, antes de que empiece siquiera!...

-Me matas Ron... –Murmuro, pero la almohada ahoga mis palabras, llevándose con ellas mis esperanzas...

Me duele el seguir viviendo sin ÉL...

¿Cómo es que un sentimiento tan hermoso como el amor, puede lastimar tanto a alguien?

¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO RONALD?!

¡¿Por qué no puedo vivir sin ti?¡

¿Por qué no me dices eso que tanto he estado esperando?...

Alguien acaba de entrar a mi habitación, seguramente es alguna de las chicas, mejor cierro las cortinas antes de que me atosiguen con preguntas...

Estoy en shock, no me puedo mover, ahí esta ÉL, mirándome con esos ojos que parece que llegan hasta mi alma...

Pero que veo? Tiene los ojos llorosos ¿Que le pasará?¡como quisiera poder consolarlo y abrazarlo...

¿Que esta haciendo? se acerca a mi cama...

Intento decirle algo, pero...

Me esta abrazando!...

Me estremezco bajo sus brazos, y lo correspondo.

El esconde su rostro en mi cabello, y siento que está llorando...

Creo que tambien yo estoy llorando, esto es tan perfecto que no puedo creer que sea realidad.

Si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar nunca, no quiero que este momento se acabe jamás...

¡¿Por qué Ronald?!

¡¿Por qué me haces daño?!

Tu sola presencia me lastima, me duele verte y saber que jamás serás mío...

¡No puedo más!...

Tengo que sacármelo de adentro...

Se lo tengo que decir...

Pongo mis manos sobre su pecho para separarme un poco de el.

Tiene los ojos enrojecidos, parece que ha estado llorando mucho tiempo¿Tambien los míos se verán así?

Pero esos ojos azules...

Lo lograste Ron, acabas de llegar a mi alma, y ahora escucharas lo que hay dentro de ella...

-Te odio Ron... –Le digo casi en un susurro.

En sus ojos se refleja el dolor que acabo de causarle con mis palabras, Pero¿Por qué?...

-¿Por qué Hermione?... –Su voz me desgarra el alma, esa voz que hace que se me erice la piel y no pueda pensar...

Esos ojos de los que ahora emanan lagrimas cargadas de dolor, esos ojos celestes me miran esperando que responda, y responderé...

-Por que me hiciste enamorarme de ti...- De sus ojos aún salen las lagrimas, pero en su rostro se dibuja una sincera sonrisa...

-Yo te amo Hermione...

¡¿Qué?!

Esto es un sueño¿Acaso acaba de decir que me ama?

-¿Por qué a mi Ron?...

-Por que tu le trajiste sentido a mi vida, por que tu eres mi delirio... Por ser tu Hermione...

Por que nadie manda en el corazón. Por que a veces el amor puede doler, en especial cuando crees que esa persona especial no te corresponde, pero el simple hecho de ver su sonrisa, con tan solo ver sus ojos, todos tus miedos se disipan, tus dudas desaparecen, y el dolor se vuelve más soportable...

'Por que el oír cualquier palabra de tus labios, me da una nueva razón para vivir...

¡ME AMA!

¡Me ama, me ama, me ama! Soy la persona más feliz del planeta!...

Acaba de tomar mi rostro delicadamente con su mano, y se esta acercando más a mi...

Sus labios casi rozan los míos...

Mi respiración se vuelve entrecortada, mis brazos no me responden, y mis sentidos no reaccionan...

No se cuanto tiempo llevamos así, pero a mi me parece una eternidad...

Los dos tenemos los ojos cerrados, y puedo sentir su cálida respiración cerca de mi rostro...

-Te amo Mione...

N/A: Y bien jeje, espero ke les haya gustado XD, el sig, kapi sera la versión de Ron de todo lo ke paso, y sabremos pk es ke el entro al cuarto de Hermione, y pk estab llorando XD.

Aki el Spoiler:

Estoy frente a su puerta, y ya no puedo más.

Limpio mis lagrimas y me decido a entrar, tiene que saber de una vez por todas que ¡LA AMO!

¿Esta lorando¿Por que?

No resisto el impulso de acercarme a ella y abrazarla.

Siento que se estremece y no puedo más, comienzo a llorar nuevamente...

YA! mucho x 20.. si kieren saver ke pasa, pss ia saben.. Review... XD

Por cierto, mis otros dos fics se llaman, Harry Potter y Los Secretos De Voldemort y Un Amor Más Alla De Los Limites, les prometo que les encantarán, y tmb tienen mucho de Ron-Hermione XD

Recuerden, pueden dirigir sus reviews a los personajes XD.

Hagan de este un lindo día y denle klik en mi amiguito Go XD.

Besos

RebecaNara.


	4. Tu Amor Me Duele

**Aki esta el kuarto kapi. Lo que siente Ron, y como se decide a declararsele a Hermione de una vez. XD**

**Lyann Jade: Waaa! Muchas gracias! Me alegra ke te haya gustado!!. Realmente me alegraste el día XD.**

**Weno, pss pasen, leean, y dejen reviews pliss:) Me dan animos de seguir escribiendo, incluso si me dicen que no les gusta, por que de esa manera puedo mejorarlo XD. (Si pueden pasen por mis otros fics no? XD)**

4

Tu Amor Me Duele.

Pero que estupidez, amar en silencio...

El amor no es para mantenerlo en secreto, el amor es para gritarlo, para vivirlo...

Pero es que simplemente no puedo, tengo miedo...

Tengo miedo de que me rechace, miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad si se lo digo.

Y es que no podría vivir, si por decírselo, ella se aleja de mi.

Mi vida, ya no seria vida sin entrar a la biblioteca y ver esos dos ojitos color miel, escondidos entre los libros...

Moriría si ya no volviera a escuchar su voz decirme _"Ronald Weasley! Ya te dije que NO!, no pienso pasarte mi tarea, haz la tuya..."_

No podría soportar no volver a oler el aroma de su cabello por las mañanas, y no volver a ver su sonrisa...

Estoy llorando, y no puedo evitarlo. Es que me duele la simple idea de imaginar perderla...

Pero más te dolerá si ella siente lo mismo, y por tus miedos la alejas...

Más te dolerá si cuando te decidas a hablar es demasiado tarde...

Ella no estará esperándote siempre, algún día se cansará, y entonces si, la habrás perdido...

Debo dejar de temer y arriesgarme...

No puedo seguir viviendo con esta incertidumbre...

Debo decírselo, y sacarme la duda.

Debo saber si ella tambien me ama...

Me levanto del sofá con esfuerzo, siento que todo el cuerpo me pesa...

Cada paso que doy es una encrucijada.

Cada paso significa, tenerla o perderla...

Acabo de llegar a las escaleras y comienzo a subir los escalones.

Cada peldaño es un reto a superar.

Cada escalón es más difícil de subir que el anterior.

Siento una piedra en la boca del estomago, me sudan las manos.

Me muero de nervios¿Y esto es un error?

¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?

¿Y si me rechaza?

¿Y si se aleja de mi después de esto?

¿Y si... y si...

¡No Ron!

Sabes que debes hacerlo, no seas cobarde y dilo de una vez.

Subo los demás escalones rápidamente hasta llegar al final.

Estoy frente a su puerta, y ya no puedo más.

Limpio mis lagrimas y me decido a entrar, tiene que saber de una vez por todas que ¡LA AMO!

Acabo de abrir su puerta y...

¿Esta llorando¿Por que?

No resisto el impulso de acercarme a ella y abrazarla.

Siento que se estremece y no puedo más, comienzo a llorar nuevamente...

Ella corresponde mi abrazo, y siento que moja mi camisa con sus lagrimas...

¿Por qué estará llorando?

Me está separando de ella, y me mira a los ojos...

¿Por qué hay tanto dolor en tu mirada Hermione?

Espero no ser yo el culpable, por que no podría vivir sabiendo que he lastimado a la persona que más amo...

-Te odio Ron... –No puede ser...

¡NO!

¡POR QUE HERMIONE!

¡¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que muelen tus palabras?!

¡Mátame de una buena vez! Que sin ti, ya no tengo una razón para vivir...

Siento como las lagrimas vuelven a brotar de mis ojos, cada una me lastima más que la anterior...

-¿Por qué Hermione?...- Se me quiebra la voz, al igual que el corazón...

-Por que me hiciste enamorarme de ti... -¡¿Qué ha dicho?!

¿Me ama?

Me ama...

¡ME AMA!

¡No lo puedo creer!

Todo este tiempo de silencio ha sido en vano.

O tal vez no...

No, no fue en vano, por que ahora se que Ella...

¡ME AMA!

Pero, si lo hubiese dicho antes, no me odiaría...

Pero, aún es tiempo...

¿Acaso sonrío como idiota denuevo? Ja, creo que si...

-Yo te amo Hermione... –Por un momento sus ojos se iluminaron, pero luego su mirada se ensombreció...

-¿Por qué a mi...? –Me dice en un lastimero susurro.

¡¿Por qué a ti?!

Que pregunta¿Por qué más va a ser?

-Por que tu le trajiste sentido a mi vida, por que tu eres mi delirio... Por ser tu Hermione...

'Por que nadie manda en el corazón. Por que a veces el amor puede doler, en especial cuando crees que esa persona especial no te corresponde, pero el simple hecho de ver su sonrisa, con tan solo ver sus ojos, todos tus miedos se disipan, tus dudas desaparecen, y el dolor se vuelve más soportable...

'Por que el oír cualquier palabra de tus labios, me da una nueva razón para vivir...

En su rostro se refleja la alegría, y su sonrisa...

¡Arggg! Esa sonrisa que me cautiva!

Esos labios que hace tanto tiempo quiero besar...

Esos labios, que hoy, voy a besar...

Tomo su rostro con mi mano, y la acerco a mi.

Nuestros labios están a milímetros, y siento que su respiración se vuelve entrecortada...

Cierro mis ojos, y aspiro su aroma...

Esa aroma que me embriaga...

-Te amo Mione...

N/A: Jeje, y ke les parecio? Espero ke les haya gustado, y en el sig kapi, por fin lo ke tanto esperabamos... EL BESO!! jaja, y mesclare lo que piensan y sienten XD ( como pongo XD no? XD jeje ')

Weno pss dejenme reviews, y yo aktualizo XD.

No voy a dejar spoiler, sorry, pero es para mantener el suspenso de lo ke pasará... muajaja XD

Besos

RebecaNara.


	5. Le Gritaré Al Mundo Que Te Amo

**Por fin he terminado este fik! es ke ya habia escrito el capitulo final komo cinco veces, pero no estaba satisfecha, pero hoy andaba inspirada viendo la tercera peli de HP y pensano en... weno.. alguien.. pero pss el caso es ke me entro la inspiración y aki esta xD**

**Weno dejen muchos reviews, y agradesco a todos los ke ya han dejado sus comentarios. Diganme si les gusto, y si kieren ke escriba algún fik parecido con otros personajes diganmelo, acepto desde Ron-Hermione, hasta Herry-Pansy xD**

Siete años…

Hacía seis años que esa molesta niña mandona había entrado al compartimiento de Harry y Ron buscando un sapo, y le había visto a ese pecoso chico pelirrojo intentar volver amarilla su rata…

Hacía cinco años que esa niña de abundante cabello castaño había sido petrificada y ese pelirrojo de azules ojos había sentido el peor miedo de su vida, al pensar que perdería a su amiga…

Hacía cuatro años que una ya no tan niña Hermione había golpeado a Malfoy y que un no tan niño Ron había sido mordido por Sirius Black…

Hacía tres años de que una hermosa joven de cabello castaño había dejado perplejo a un joven pelirrojo en el baile de navidad, y cuatro años de que este mismo joven había comenzado a odiar a su jugador favorito de Quidditch…

Hacía dos años que había estallado la guerra, y habían fundado el Ejército de Dumbledore…

Hacía un año que habían comenzado a ayudar a su amigo a encontrar las Horrcruxes y habían asesinado al Dumbledore y ellos habían peleado contra los Mortífagos…

Pasaron tantos años juntos, y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando comenzaron a sentir esta por el otro…

Nunca lo imaginaron…

Peleas, discusiones, siempre enfrentados…

No sabían que detrás de sus eternas peleas, se escondían sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Y cuando se dieron cuenta, los invadió el miedo de no ser correspondidos…

No sabían que les tenía preparado el destino ahora, pero fuese lo que fuese, estaban seguros de que juntos atravesarían lo que fuera…

Juntos…

Qué bien sonaba esa palabra…

Y la escucharían muy a menudo…

Todo lo que no pudieron decirse en esos años de silencio, se lo decían ahora de la misma manera…

Sólo un beso…

Sólo eso necesitaban para decirse lo mucho que se amaban…

Tras minutos, que les parecieron eternas horas, se separaron por la falta de aire.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios…

Esos ojos castaños que lo cautivaban…

Esos orbes azules que la embelesaban…

Un beso más, seguido de otro, y otro más

El tiempo se detuvo solo para ellos dos…

El cielo se vistió con sus mejores galas mientras el astro solar se escondía detrás de las montañas, solo para ellos dos…

El mundo era suyo, y nadie lo podría negar…

No sabían que aventuras tendrían ese año

Seguramente olvidarían muchas cosas en los años venideros

No sabían si seguirían juntos en cincuenta años

No sabían si ganarían mañana la guerra, o si Voldemort los asesinaría al salir de la torre de Griffindor…

Lo único que sabían, era que estaban juntos en ese momento, y que lo atesorarían por el resto de sus vidas…

Y así, sin decir una palabra, pero a la vez diciéndolo todo con una mirada, se quedaron abrazados hasta que el sol desapareció para dar paso a una hermosa y enorme luna, la única testigo de su amor…

Y así, igual que siempre, se quedaron callados… Pero porque con sentir la respiración del otro, con ver a sus ojos, con una sonrisa, se decían todo… y por siempre ellos

Se amaron en silencio…

Y bien! ke les parecio? dejen reviews y ya saben, pueden dirigir sus reviews a los personajes xD. Pasense por mis otros fiks sle?

Besos

RebecaNara


End file.
